morningmusumeofhelloprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Konno Asami
Konno Asami (紺野あさ美) born May 7, 1987, is a former member of Morning Musume,. She was also a member of the Morning Musume splinter group, Morning Musume Sakura Gumi. She joined Morning Musume through the 2001 auditions as a part of the 5th generation. Biography 2001 Konno auditioned for the japanese pop group Morning Musume while it was holding it's fifth generation auditions. She very nearly didn't get into the group, as the competitions judge and even Morning Musume's producer, Tsunku, said her performance was mediocre at best. However Tsunku decided to give her a chance and she made it into the fifth generation line-up alongside Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa and Ogawa Makoto. Tsunku said that Konno passed the audition because of her potential and because of the amount of effort she'd put into her performance. She debuted on the group's thirteenth single, "Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~", released on October 31, 2001. In the same month, during a filming of music variety show Utaban, she injured her leg and was not able to participate in the remaining performances of the group's national tour at that time. She is considered to be one of the most intelligent members of the group after achieving the highest mark during a special episode of Mecha-Mecha Iketeru! in 2001 (shortly after the fifth generation joined) where the Bakajo Test was given to see who was the "idiot girl" of Morning Musume. 2002 Konno's first major event of 2002 was when she made her first album appearance as a part of Morning Musume on the group's fourth album, "4th Ikimasshoi!", released on March 27, 2002. The album is currently their second hisghest selling album. Two months later in May of 2002, Konno was unexpectedly given the lead role for the second half of Morning Musume's annual play, Morning Town. It was also in this year that Konno was put into her first shuffle unit, Odoru 11. Coincidentally, she was separated from all the other fifth generation members, who were in Happy 7. Later in September, all the fifth generation members were placed into a subgroup. Along with Niigaki Risa, Konno was put into Tanpopo as the group's third generation. They only released one single before becoming inactive. Konno, along with many other members of Morning Musume at that time, starred in a drama entitled Angel Hearts which was released in 2002. She also participated in the 2002 Happiness Groups as a member of Odoru 11. 2003 In 2003, Morning Musume was split into two seperate groups, Morning Musume Sakura Gumi and Morning Musume Otome Gumi. Konno was placed into Sakura Gumi and released two singles before the two groups merged to form the whole Morning Musume again. Gatas Brilhantes H.P., Hello! Project's futsal team, was also formed in this year. Konno became one of its founding members, quitting only when she was graduating entirely from Hello! Project. In July of the same year, she was added into Country Musume, (whose theme was "girls from Hokkaidō") with fellow Morning Musume member Fujimoto Miki. Under this new formation, named "Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto", three singles were released. She also made a guest appearance in a drama, Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho 2 (which Kago Ai starred in as a regular) that year, as a hit-and-run victim's sister. In another special episode of the television show Mecha-Mecha Iketeru! that Morning Musume had starred in two years ago, Konno was proven to also be quite athletic, placing as fifth most athletic member of Morning Musume. Morning Musume released the singles "Do it! Now" and "Koko ni Iruzee!" as well as their fifth studio album, "No.5", on March 26, 2003. Konno was included in the 2003 Elemental Shuffle Groups as a member of 11WATER. 2004 In late 2004, Tsunku's choice of putting Konno on the main vocals for "Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago" yet again surprised many people, as it is known that she has rather weak vocals when compared to the other members of Morning Musume. Morning Musume's sixth album, "Ai no Dai 6 Kan", was released in this year. In December 2004, Konno joined her fellow Hello! Project members on the 2004 shuffle unit single, "ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL!", credited to the H.P. All Stars. 2005 Konno continued her duties within Morning Musume, releasing within the group four singles, those being "THE Manpower!!!", "Osaka Koi no Uta", "Iroppoi Jirettai" and "Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~". She also joined the Hello! Project concert unit, Hello! Project Akagumi. 2006 In February, Konno was featured on Morning Musume's seventh album, "Rainbow 7". Other than the single "Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan", it was to be her last release as a member of Morning Musume before she graduated. In March 2006, she proved her athletic abilities once more by placing first in the 1500 meter race at Hello! Project's 2006 sports festival in the time of six minutes and thirteen seconds, getting her the MVP award plus defeating the previous winner, Yajima Maimi, whom Konno had lost to in Hello! Project's 2003 sports festival. On July 23, 2006, Konno graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project to continue her studies at a university. The news of Konno's acceptance to'' Keio University'', one of the top private universities in Japan, known for producing two prime ministers, was announced on December 11, 2006 by several news sources. On December 28, 2006, she has confirmed these claims personally, in a message she sent to Hello! Project which was posted on the main website. Profile *'Name:' Konno Asami (紺野あさ美) *'Nicknames:' Konkon (こんこん), Konchan (紺ちゃん), Ponchan (ポンちゃん), Konbu, Bukkonbu, Acchan, Asa, Ojamaru (おじゃマル) *'Birthday:' May 7, 1987 (age 26) *'Birthplace:' Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 156 cm *'Western Zodiac:' Taurus *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rabbit *'Hello! Project Status:' **2001-08-26: Member **2006-07-23: Graduated Morning Musume **2007-06-18: Member **2009-03-31: Graduated *'Years in Morning Musume:' 5 Years *'Former Morning Musume Color:' Light Pink *'Former Sakura Gumi Color:' Light Purple *'Hobbies:' Exercising, listening to music, shopping, and talking *'Special Skill:' Playing the trombone *'Favorite Word:' 本気 (honki - seriousness) *'Favorite Color:' White, brown, black and pink *'Favorite Food:' Cheese, sushi, meat, lasagna, potatoes, sweets *'Disliked Food:' Curry, strawberries, melon, cucumbers, mayonnaise, wasabi *'Favorite Season:' Summer and winter *'Favorite Flowers:' Snowdrops, cherry blossoms Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ * Souda! We're ALIVE * Do it! Now * Koko ni Iruzee! * Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima * AS FOR ONE DAY * Shabondama * Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ * Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT * Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ * Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari * Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago * THE Manpower!!! * Osaka Koi no Uta * Iroppoi Jirettai * Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ * SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ * Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ *Sakura Mankai Trivia * Konno's Love Audition 21 audition songs were "Ai no Bakayarō" (Goto Maki) for round 1, and "Dokki Doki! Love Mail" (Matsuura Aya) for round 2. * In her primary school days, her friends called her "Imonee" (イモネェ). * She did track & field during middle school. * She is certified level 3 for the Japanese Kanji Aptitude Test. * She has a brown belt in karate. * Her nickname "Pon-chan" was given to her by Matthew Minami, when he made a mistake while wanting to say "Kon-chan." Tanaka Reina now uses the nickname for her. * She apears in episode 39 of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. * She is often called 'honor' student due to her intelligence and atheletic level. * Shares the same birthday with 10th generation member Sato Masaki and former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Maeda Irori. *She is the eighth former Morning Musume member to only graduate from Morning Musume and not Hello! Project. The first being Nakazawa Yuko, the second being Goto Maki, the third being Yasuda Kei, the fourth being Abe Natsumi, the fifth being Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai, the sixth being Iida Kaori, and the seventh being Ishikawa Rika. *As stated in Morning Musume's 23rd single, Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari, she has naturally curly hair. *She has stated that it is difficult for her not to talk about food. *She admits to be very slow in any activity, including changing clothes and eating.